November 2015 Lists
These are the November 2015 Forbidden and Limited Lists for the TCG in effect since November 9, 2015. Full Lists Forbidden ; Monster Cards * Apoqliphort Towers * Blaster, Dragon Ruler of Infernos * Brionac, Dragon of the Ice Barrier * Chaos Emperor Dragon - Envoy of the End * Cyber Jar * Cyber-Stein * Dark Magician of Chaos * Destiny HERO - Disk Commander * Djinn Releaser of Rituals * El Shaddoll Construct * Elemental HERO Stratos * Evilswarm Exciton Knight * Fiber Jar * Fishborg Blaster * Lavalval Chain * Magical Scientist * Makyura the Destructor * Mind Master * Morphing Jar * Morphing Jar #2 * Number 16: Shock Master * Redox, Dragon Ruler of Boulders * Rescue Cat * Sangan * Shurit, Strategist of the Nekroz * Substitoad * Tempest, Dragon Ruler of Storms * Thousand-Eyes Restrict * Tidal, Dragon Ruler of Waterfalls * Tribe-Infecting Virus * Victory Dragon * Wind-Up Carrier Zenmaity * Witch of the Black Forest * Yata-Garasu ; Spell Cards * Brain Control * Butterfly Dagger - Elma * Card Destruction * Card of Safe Return * Change of Heart * Cold Wave * Confiscation * Delinquent Duo * Dimension Fusion * Future Fusion * Gateway of the Six * Giant Trunade * Graceful Charity * Harpie's Feather Duster * Heavy Storm * Last Will * Mass Driver * Metamorphosis * Mirage of Nightmare * Monster Reborn * Painful Choice * Pot of Avarice * Pot of Greed * Premature Burial * Snatch Steal * Spellbook of Judgment * Super Polymerization * Super Rejuvenation * The Forceful Sentry ; Trap Cards * Imperial Order * Last Turn * Return from the Different Dimension * Royal Oppression * Self-Destruct Button * Sixth Sense * Solemn Judgment * Time Seal * Trap Dustshoot * Ultimate Offering Limited ; Monster Cards * Artifact Moralltach * Black Luster Soldier - Envoy of the Beginning * Dandylion * Dark Armed Dragon * Debris Dragon * Deep Sea Diva * Dewloren, Tiger King of the Ice Barrier * Evigishki Gustkraken * Evigishki Mind Augus * Exodia the Forbidden One * Genex Ally Birdman * Graff, Malebranche of the Burning Abyss * Infernity Archfiend * Inzektor Dragonfly * Inzektor Hornet * Left Arm of the Forbidden One * Left Leg of the Forbidden One * Mathematician * Nekroz of Brionac * Nekroz of Unicore * Neo-Spacian Grand Mole * Night Assailant * Qliphort Scout * Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon * Rescue Rabbit * Right Arm of the Forbidden One * Right Leg of the Forbidden One * Ritual Beast Ulti-Cannahawk * T.G. Hyper Librarian * Thunder King Rai-Oh * Tour Guide From the Underworld * Trishula, Dragon of the Ice Barrier * Wind-Up Magician ; Spell Cards * Allure of Darkness * Book of Moon * Burial from a Different Dimension * Dimensional Fissure * Divine Wind of Mist Valley * El Shaddoll Fusion * Final Countdown * Foolish Burial * Gold Sarcophagus * Infernity Launcher * Limiter Removal * Mind Control * Monster Gate * One Day of Peace * One for One * Preparation of Rites * Raigeki * Reinforcement of the Army * Rekindling * Royal Tribute * Saqlifice * Soul Charge * Symbol of Heritage ; Trap Cards * Bottomless Trap Hole * Compulsory Evacuation Device * Crush Card Virus * Eradicator Epidemic Virus * Infernity Barrier * Macro Cosmos * Magical Explosion * Ring of Destruction * Skill Drain * Solemn Warning * Soul Drain * Torrential Tribute * Vanity's Emptiness * Wall of Revealing Light Semi-Limited ; Monster Cards * Atlantean Dragoons * Card Trooper * Cir, Malebranche of the Burning Abyss * Honest * Necroface * Summoner Monk * Tragoedia ; Spell Cards * Advanced Ritual Art * Chain Strike * Charge of the Light Brigade * Dark Hole * Dragon Ravine ; Trap Cards * Ceasefire * Ojama Trio Unlimited ; Monster Cards * Chaos Sorcerer * Legendary Six Samurai - Shi En ; Spell Cards * Spellbook of Fate ; Trap Cards * Geargiagear Changes References Category:Forbidden & Limited Lists